


The Death Of The Righteous Man

by Emmaline_Chayefsky



Series: Destiel/ Sabriel Oneshots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaline_Chayefsky/pseuds/Emmaline_Chayefsky
Summary: An incredibly short, heart-breaking, story about the Angel who fell for the Righteous Man.All of my fics can be found on my wattpad: @Emmaline_Chayefsky





	

Dean slowly slide down to his knees, his emerald green eyes dulling. Castiel rushed forward and caught him in his arms before Dean hit the floor.

"Dean," Cas sobbed, hopelessly trying to stop the blood flowing from the gaping wound where Dean was stabbed with the knife. "Please don't leave me, Dean. We need you. I need-" Castiel's voice breaks. He realizes what he's saying. Dean deserves the truth. Castiel is not going to take Dean's same words at throw them right back at him.

"I love you. Ever since I got just the slightest glimpse of your soul when I pulled you out of hell, I've loved you." Castiel cried, looking into Dean's lifeless eyes. He was too late. The Righteous Man was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize. 
> 
> Wattpad: @Emmaline_Chayefsky


End file.
